


Lucifers Boy.

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Lucifer being possessive, M/M, Rimming, Rough Sex, forked tongue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 04:17:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4086367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer and Sam finally have some alone time. They put it to good use.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucifers Boy.

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta read, all mistake are my own. First time writing such huge amounts of smut. Enjoy

Halfway through the Apocalypse, Sam realized he was in love with the Devil.  
Well he preferred Lucifer.  
Things after that got complicated. Halfway through Lucifer slaughtering Pagan gods and trying to kill Gabriel, it sort of... slipped out. Lucifer had lunged for Kali, Gabriel had gone for him with his angel blade and Sam was scared. So out it came. Everything stopped. Lucifer let go of Kali, and she landed with an audible thunk. Gabriels angel blade had disappeared, and he whistled with shock. Dean was looking at Sam like he was crazy. The only person Sam was looking at was Lucifer. Who was looking right back at him, covered in blood, with his mouth hanging open slightly. Gabriel had been the one to break the silence.   
"Well, the sex is going to be hot"   
He blinked up behind Kali, grabbed her, and they both blinked out of existence. So busy in watching Gabriel and Kali, Sam hadn't noticed that Lucifer was standing in front of him. The metallic sting of blood hit Sams nostrils, and underneath it was a smell that was purely Lucifer.   
"You really meant in?" Sam had nodded, his eyes glued to the floor. Lucifer and tilted his face up, and pressed and ice cold kiss onto his lips.   
And thus ended the Apocalypse, with the Devil and his vessel kissing, while the vessel of Micheal swore in the background.

Fast forward four years, and Lucifers head was currently buried between Sams legs, giving him the blowjob of his life. Again. They finally had the bunker to themselves, and were making use of that, Lucifer was showing Sam how useful a forked tongue was, while Sam moaned underneath him. Lucifer also had one finger gently probing at his hole, and Sam was torn between the sensations.   
"Should we *ah* grab the lube" Sam managed to pant out.  
Lucifer pulled of his dick with on obscene pop, and smirked at Sam, slowly moving up his body, bypassing his nipples ('They make you come to quickly' 'No they don't'. Lucifer had proved him wrong) Lucifer pressed a few kisses onto his neck, sucking on the hickey that was already there. He moved in for a deep kiss, and Sam whimpered into his mouth.  
"Hmm, to far away" He smirked and moved down Sams body lightning quick, pass his cock, and...oh.  
Sams brain shut down because Lucifer was spreading his cheeks, and his tongue was gently probing at Sams hole. Well, gently lapping. Sam let out a high pitched whine, and bucked his hips up, thrashing around. Lucifer smirked up at his boyfriend, and placed his hands on Sams hips, pushing his hips down onto the bed. He didn't want his boy to hurt himself. He got back to work, lapping and probing at Sams hole. His tongue slipped in, and Lucifer put his tongue to good use. He could control each side separably, and that's exactly what he did. Sam sobbed at the feeling of Lucifers tongue stroking each side of his walls. So caught up in the feeling, he didn't notice the finger until it was crooked against his prostate.  
"Luci- *ah. W-wha *oh" Sam couldn't even complete his whole sentence. Lucifer hummed, and that was it for Sam. He let out a scream, his back arching and come splattering on his chest. Lucifer pulled out his tongue, but kept his finger thrusting in and out of that tight heat. He added another finger into Sams glistening hole, and began stretching his boy. Sam groaned at the feeling of his boyfriends thick fingers stretching him open. Lucifer could feel his hard-on burning, and knew he needed to be in Sam soon, but he was going to sure he was stretched enough. He glanced up at Sam, who gave him a weak thumbs up, and slipped a third finger into the heat. He was enraptured by his fingers sliding out, and then being sucked back in by Sams greedy little hole. He could feel something primal rearing inside him. He was going to mark this boy (his boy) Nobody else was ever going to see Sam like this. He pulled his fingers out and spat on his palm. He quickly stroked up and down his cock.  
"Let me know if it hurts to much" he growled. He lined himself up and pushed in with one thrust. He paused, and looked down. His. Sams eyes were fluttering, still coming down from his orgasm. This primal thing roared in his head. This was his boy. He was going to fuck him into tomorrow, and never let him leave this bed. He flipped his boy over easily, savoring the surprised squeak, He arranged Sam so he was on his knees, hands planted in front of him. He looked down at Sams pretty pink hole clenching around Lucifers thick cock. This is where his boy belonged. He was snapped out of his daydream by Sam thrusting back on him. He wasn't going to leave hi boy unsatisfied. he began to snap his hips forward. Sam whimpered underneath him, and Lucifer was going to make sure he heard that sound again. He reached a hand between Sams legs, and found him hard again. He began to jerk him off, when Sam batted his hand away. Lucifer was about to let out a growl, but Sams next words shut him up  
"I want to come on your cock alone"   
Lucifer snarled, his thrusts into Sam jabbing his prostate every time, headboard slamming against the wall. His hands were wrapped around Sams hips, leaving bruises forming. His marks were on Sams neck. Everyone would know who he belonged to. Sams whimpering was full out moaning now. He was pushing his butt back onto Lucifers cock, meeting him at every thrust.   
"Who do you belong to?" Lucifer wanted to hear him say it.  
"Y-you *uh* Only you Lucifer"  
Lucifer stilled fully buried in Sam. He felt himself pulsing into the heat, and heard Sams cry as he came again. He clenched around Lucifer, keeping his come inside Sam. Good, the primal part of Lucifer though. He slowly began to pull out, careful not hurt his boy. He watched as a tiny bit of his come slipped out, and he pushed it back in. Sam let out a weak little whine.   
"Hold it all for a moment, darling'" He padded over to their drawers, and pulled one out. Nestled in it was several sex toys, and he selected a thick black plug. He went back to Sam. Good boy had held it all in him. He gently pushed the plug in, stroking a comforting hand up and down Sams back.   
"Good boy"Lucifer placed a gentle kiss on either of Sams ass cheeks, and pulled his boy down with him. He turned them round, so he was the big spoon.  
"Lucifer?"  
"Hmm?"  
"What was it that?"  
"I just needed to know you belong to me. Only me"  
"All yours Luci"  
Sam slowly drifted off, and Lucifer kept his arm wrapped around him, keeping his boy safe.


End file.
